Reunited Lovers
by Uniquue
Summary: 2 best friends, Renee Cooke and Justin Bieber, are seperated from each other when they were kids, and they never thought they would see each other again, or will they?
1. Chapter 1

**Reunited Lovers**

**Main Characters:**

Renee Cooke – Chocolate brown long hair; bluish-green eyes

Hannah Sweet (later in the story) – Very dark brown hair, dark brown eyes

Justin Bieber – (2 years older than both of you) You know how he looks like..

I just moved to the neighborhood a couple weeks ago so I don't know everyone in the neighborhood yet. I'm playing with a big bouncy ball by myself on the driveway, since I have no siblings or neighborhood friends. My parents were inside. I hit the ball the wrong way, and it ends up hitting a boy's head down the street.

"Ouch!" he said rubbing his head.

I run towards my ball, grab it, and then curiously walk over to the boy.

"Are you hurt?" I ask him.

"My head hurts.." he says.

I give him a hug.

"I'm sowwie for hitting you." I look down, sadly.

"It's okay, it's just a silly ball," he says smiling.

We both shake hands.

"I'm Renee. What's your name?" I ask.

"I'm Justin, and I'm EIGHT!" he says proudly.

"Awe man I'm only six," I pout.

"Haha I'm older!"

"Oh yeah, well I'm smarter!" I playfully tickle him to the ground.

After that we both started playing with my bouncy ball. I started hanging out with him a lot. It was a small town, so he was practically my only friend.

**-**_2 years later_

I sit in the living room, watching cartoons. My mom was supposed to come home from work by now, and my dad is upstairs working at home.

_Ding dong_, my doorbell rang. I hear my dad go downstairs to get the door. I walk over, peeking around the corner to see who's at the door. I see a grown man in a uniform, talking to my dad. I hear my dad say something, but I can't exactly hear him. Why can't I hear him..? He closes the door, and started sobbing. He walks over to me, and hugs me really tight.

I hug him back, and then ask, curiously, "Daddy? Why are you crying?"

He just hugs me more. "Baby, don't worry about it.."

Suddenly, something comes in my mind. "Where's mommy?"

"Mommy is in a better place," he whispers. "She's right here," he points to your heart, "in your heart."

My dad couldn't stand living in our house anymore after my mom died. He changed. He decided to move to Texas.

"It'll be fun there, hon," he says to me.

I sighed. I didn't want to move. Today is moving day. I walked over to Justin down the street, and hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss you, buddy," I sigh again.

"I'm gonna miss you too," he says.

"Promise me that you'll never forget our friendship?" I look into his eyes.

"I promise. We're best friends forever. Nothing will change that, Renee."

"Byebye Justin!" I wave to him, and start walking.

"Wait!" he says.

I turn around.

"Will I ever see you again?" He says, with sorrow in his eyes.

"I hope," I say, looking to the sky.

"If we do, then I'll see you then!"

"Okay, see you!" I shout, then run over to the car with my dad waiting inside.

I jump in, and then we drive by Justin. I wave to him, and he waves back.

***Thanks so much for reading :) I will try to update as fast as possible, but I'm also really busy. I stayed up late last night writing this. It may not seem much but I'm still really new to this. Reviews are always welcome! So again, thanks, and stay tuned. Love you!***


	2. Chapter 2

Renee's car drives by me as I wave to her. I attempt to give her a smile, but it's too fake. I am actually sad. Renee didn't seem like she was sad at all. My best friend..gone. Possibly forever? Who knows. I walk inside and sit at the kitchen table, waiting for my mom to be done with making dinner. I look down and dangle my feet.

"Don't worry, hon, you'll see her again someday." I nearly jumped when my mom said that. Guess I was too deep in my thoughts. She must've knew what I was thinking about.

"I know, mom, but best friends should be able to see each other everyday," I look up at my mom, sadly. She hugs me. My mom and Renee's dad never really talked to each other. My mom was nice, and gave some gifts to Renee and her dad when her mom died, but that was it. I guess some people just don't get along. I wonder how Renee's life will be like in Texas.

I look up at the sky through the window. I hope I see Justin again someday. My thoughts trailed off.. What if I don't? I bite my lip. I'll just make new friends, right? I thought about Justin, and then I fell asleep.

I woke up in a room, kind of like the one in Canada, except a bit bigger. It was white and empty. So this is my new room.. My dad must've carried me up here since I was asleep. I get up, and walk towards the boxes to start unpacking.

Finally, I'm done unpacking. I decide to leave my room plain and simple. I walk outside to find my dad still carrying boxes inside. Our new house isn't at all that big, but I'm completely fine with it. I sit on the curb and look around. A girl across the street is sitting outside drawing on her driveway. I smile. A new friend! One of her chalks roll down her driveway. I run over, pick it up, and hand it to her.

"Looks like your chalk is trying to run away!" I laugh, and hand the chalk over to her.

"Yeah that chalk always does," she rolls her eyes.

"I'm Renee Cooke, what's your name?" I sit down by her.

"I'm Hannah. Hannah Sweet!" She smiles the widest smile I've ever seen.

Awe. Her last name totally explains her personality. She does seem like a sweet girl.

"I just moved here in Texas. Wanna be my new friend?" I stick my hand out.

"Sure! I love making new friends." She shakes my hand, wildly.

She offers me a chalk so I can draw with her. I told her about how I moved from Canada and I told her why.

"Awe..I'm sorry, Renee," she says quietly, and then gives me a hug.

"Nah it's alright. People come and go, and it's life. My mom is always with me though." I touch my heart and look up to the sky. "She's watching over me like the sun." I smile. Hannah smiles too.

She looks up too, and says, "Hi Mrs. Cooke! I am your daughter's new best friend!"

I laugh. Yeah.. new best friend. I don't exactly like the sound of it, but I didn't tell Hannah that. I guess to her I'm her new best friend, but to me, she's just a new friend of mine..

We go inside her house, and Ms. Sweet baked cookies for me and my dad.

"It's a 'Welcome to our neighborhood' gift!" she said, cheerfully.

"Thank you, Ms. Sweet!" I take the basket of cookies from her and walk back to my house.

"Daddy look what our neighbor made for us!" I show him the cookies.

"That's nice, Renee," he says plainly, while unpacking boxes.

"Ms. Sweet invited us for dinner tonight," I say, hoping he'll come.

"I still have to unpack, hon, but tell her thanks. If you want, you can go though, since we don't have that much food here," my dad says.

I frown. "But daddyyyyyyyyyy! I want you to come with me. Pleaase?" I beg.

"Renee Julie Cooke, will you please stop whining? Daddy is busy!"

I roll my eyes, and sigh. "Fine."

Why does my dad hate socializing with people? He was completely fine before mom died. I guess I'll just have to tell Ms. Sweet he's busy. Oh well, more food for me, right? I walk back to Hannah's house.

"Hey Renee, so can you and your dad join Hannah and I for dinner?" Ms. Sweet asks sweetly.

Awe she's such a nice woman. I can't believe I have to tell her my dad can't join us.

"Well, my dad's still unpacking, but he said I can join you two. He said thanks though."

"Oh, okay, that's fine. I'm glad you can eat dinner with us! I love new neighbors."

I sit at the kitchen table. "Where's Hannah?"

"Oh, she's upstairs getting ready for dinner. Here she comes!"

Hannah runs down the stairs. "Renee's back!" she screams when she sees me.

I giggle. "Yup! And guess what? I can stay for dinner! But my dad's busy."

"Yay, I'm glad you can join us. My mom's great at making spaghetti!" she says as she side-hugs her mom.

"Awesome! I love spaghetti." …So does Justin.

We eat at the table. Hannah and I were really messy! Ms. Sweet laughs at us, and wipes both our mouths with a napkin.

"I guess we were really hungry, huh?" Hannah says with a giggle.

After a while, Ms. Sweet and Hannah walk me home, even though it isn't that far.

"See you tomorrow, Renee!" Ms. Sweet says.

"Yeah see ya, best friend!" Hannah says, a little too hyper.

"Byebyeeeeeee!" I walk inside, go up to my room, and flop on the bed.

What a day.. I guess my new life in Texas isn't so bad after all! Hmm, it is sad that I left Justin behind though. I bet he's making new friends too.. right?


End file.
